Crapsack (Universe)
Crapsack is a series of connected stories focusing on a terrible, dark world where Gerderen and sa have worked in the background for millennia to harvest pain and souls from the world, and where they later come back to challenge for it again. Peggy is from this world. Magic Main article: Magic Talents (Crapsack) Magic exists in this world, but not in a well-codified form; instead, people in this world may or may not be born with a magical talent, and that is the extent of it. During Phase One, magical talents were sought after by paragovernmental agencies and could make an individual or faction quite powerful. By the time of Phase Two, magic was interwoven with technology and a part of everyday life. Magic was separated from the world for twenty-five years during the War of the Imbued Champions when Pegasus locked away the Shadow Realm, which caused magical talents to stop working and any people born with magical talents to not display them until it was reawoken. After Crapsack: Phase Two, Isis changed the nature of magic to be more effort-intensive, ritualized, and available to all who make the effort to learn it. Timeline Ancient History In the ancient past, Gerderen and sa sponsored the evil god of shadows, Zorc, in his war against Atem. Atem cast a shadow game that bound the world forever to a cycle of contest with Gerderen. War of the Summoned Champions Main article: Crapsack: Phase One In the equivalent of the year 2000, Yami, Seth, Joey, and Max performed a powerful magic and summoned Yuugi, Seto, Mokuba, Pegasus, Jounouchi, Ryou, and Malik, all from the same world, to challenge the status quo. Their original goal was to simply overthrow the Japanese government, but as it turned out they were the newest phase of Champions in Gerderen's cycle of challenge. The summoned champions were useful because, although there was no magic in the world they came from, when brought to a world with magic they proved to have a primary and secondary power, unlike those natural to the world (who had only one). As the war progressed, they also came to the conclusion that each of the summoned champions represented a different religious philosophy that they were supposed to reinvigorate in this world. Gerderen tested each of the champions and their allies, and was ultimately defeated, but vowed he would return in a thousand years. The champions then succeeded in destroying the first phase of the Japanese government. Six of the champions, plus Seth, were returned to their home; Pegasus stayed behind - "seven in, seven out", as he said. Bakura, whose healing factor made him foreseeably eternally-lived, Pegasus, who absorbed the power of immortality from one of their former enemies, Yami, and Isis, whom Yami married, set themselves up as rulers, and set about saving the rest of the world. Interwar Centuries Over the next two centuries, Pegasus, the Sorcerer King, Bakura, as the Free King, and Yami and then an unbroken line of his descendants, known as the Shadow King/Queen, conquered and united the rest of the world under one government, and reformed it to remove the rest of Gerderen's influence. They eliminated slavery and sacrifice, instituted social policies and protected personal freedoms. Magic became integral to technology, and it was a period of building. War of the Imbued Champions Main article: Crapsack: Phase Two Eight hundred years after the Champions were sent home, Seto and Mokuba, now Gerderen's priests, returned to the world to begin laying the groundwork for the upcoming challenge cycle. Pegasus and Yami chose to upset the cycle by breaking Atem's original shadow game and setting a new one that would end the cycle once and for all, and move up the schedule to face him immediately. Pegasus imbued seven new souls (Abel, Hyoga, Aoshi, Kenshin, Takuto, Momiji, and Rei) with the power of the original Champions. Gerderen set off a magical trap in the shadow realm which forced Pegasus to lock it, and Yami and Isis, away, which in turn removed all magic from the world for twenty-five years, until the final Champion came into their power. The Kaibas used that time to spread their empire and their religion over most of Asia through military and social conquest. Very shortly after magic was restored, the entire palace was shifted into Gerderen's world by a mass sacrifice of his cult in the city. It is during this point that Peggy's signature "magic eyes" were foisted on him, which incapacitated him. The Champions learned that there were powerful mortals that Gerderen's cult was seeking, and realized that "winning the soul of the world" was more literal than they had realized; these mortals were in fact the Manifestations of this universe, who had been trapped millennia past to endlessly live mortal lives rather than ascending to their true power. The original cycle of contests had been decided by the wins or losses of the Champions, but in this war the Champions were merely the soldiers who had to accomplish the task that would save the world. They had to find these Manifestations, particularly Yukito, and convert them to their side. During the course of the war, as the Shadow Realm was used, Isis began subtly marking people with powerful magical talents and changing the nature of magic in the world to be more rational and require effort. Bakura was murdered by a cultist (he heals, but there is no chance to heal a bullet to the brain), which released him from his human guise, the first of the Manifestations to be freed. Manifestations The Manifestations have existed under a curse for millennia which traps them in mortal (normally read: human) forms, living endless normal lives without their memories or powers. Yue Main article: Yue (Crapsack) Kaworu Main article: Kaworu (Crapsack) = Bakura / Ryou Main article: Bakura / Ryou (Crapsack) = Abel ' ''Main article: Abel (Crapsack) = '''Isis Main article: Isis (Crapsack) = Folken Main article: Folken (Crapsack) = D ' ''Main article: D (Crapsack) = '''Sesshoumaru Main article: Sesshoumaru (Crapsack) = Cain Main article: Cain (Crapsack) = Rune & Tintlet Main article: Rune and Tintlet (Crapsack) = Sakura Main article: Sakura (Crapsack) = Suitengu Main article: Suitengu (Crapsack) Category:Universes Category:Crapsack